


fast food love

by delicaterxses



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, McDonald's, My First Fanfic, hwo to tag??, i TRIEDo k
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:02:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22155220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delicaterxses/pseuds/delicaterxses
Summary: ouma invites shuichi to a date at mcdonalds. of course, this depressed detective can't do anything but accept. antics ensue!this is my first story, so hey! welcome to my page and thank you so so much if you read this. feel free to criticize my work!- after all, i'm a complete amateur.
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 50





	fast food love

"Heey!!" Ouma called out to Shuichi, darting across the parking lot. Shuichi had been a bit late for the agreed upon time, but in no way did he think that the rat would be late too. It was odd, but it didn't matter. All that mattered now was getting some nice, hot food. 

"Hey, Kokichi." Saihara murmured softly with a small grin on his face. The little rat was adorable, even with his constant antics. "C'mon, c'mon, Shu, I'm hungry!" He squealed, grabbing Shuichi's wrist and practically dragging him inside the large fast food joint. He didn't care, though. He'd do whatever to make sure his little rat friend always had a smile. 

The two teenagers approached the counter, stopping a few feet away. "I waannt.. a chicken nugget happy meal. With a boys toy, of course. Supreme evil leaders don't play with barbies!" Ouma exclaimed to Saihara. He looked for a moment, contently. "I'm sure if I bought you a girls happy meal, you wouldn't complain." 

"Wha- I totally would." He lies, a common occurrence for Ouma. 

"No, you wouldn't. I've spent enough time with you to see through your lies, Ouma." Saihara sighed lightly as Kokichi crossed his arms and pouted slightly. Who was Saihara to tell him how he acted? No one. Kokichi fussed lightly, looking away. Shuichi pat him.

"Next," The lady at the counter murmurs, a stagnant tone to her voice. Shuichi walked to the counter, as it was his turn. "Hello, can we get- a, uh-" He thought for a quick moment. "I want a cheeseburger, with ketchup only and a sweet tea please. And I need a chicken nugget happy meal," He looks at Ouma. "with a boys toy." Kokichi grins at this, giving a joyous thumbs up.

Shuichi pays, and they wait to the side for a minute or so as their food is made for them. Once they get the food, Ouma led them to the large play place to eat. He sat down at a table, Shuichi following his lead. They divvied up the food to its respective owners. 

"You got a cheeseburger? How booring. Happy meals are so much more fun. You get a toy!" Ouma beams, pulling out a matchbox car in a small bag. "Look how sick this is." Shuichi laughed lightheartedly, nodding and taking a sip of his sweet tea. It was nice to have these moments where Ouma wasn't being a big brat, he thought. 

The rat started to chow down on his food, shoving as much into his maw as he possibly could all at once. Shuichi was concerned he was going to choke, but knew not to take action. Or else he might get scolded by the little monster. Anyways, he knew the motive for this reckless eating; Ouma really wanted to go into the play place. Shuichi started to eat his food, a bit of a faster pace when keeping this in mind. 

Yeah, the two teenagers were excited to go into the play place. But it's fun in there.

Soon, they were done with their food. Ouma was first to finish, clearly. He beamed at Shuichi. "Come on!! Let's goooo!" Kokichi cheered, leaping up from the battered table. Shuichi followed, demurely. They kicked off their shoes, placing them into the multicolored cubbies and running into the giant playground.

After about twenty minutes of arguing with a bratty child, Ouma was able to claim a bright purple tube for him and Shuichi to hang out in. Shuichi sat, leaned against the side as Ouma sat in his lap and cuddled into him. There was a small window that showed a little view out into the filthy fast food restaurant, but- they were too busy staring into each others eyes to really peer out of the plastic window. Shuichi would murmur sweet nothings to Kokichi, and in response call him a 'homo'. Saihara was okay with that, though. It was their special little relationship. Cuddling in a tube at the play place in McDonalds. 

And that's exactly how he liked it.


End file.
